Favorite Songs: A Vampire Diaries Fan-Fiction
by J.Vendetta
Summary: Kol 'finds' Caroline's Ipod. He shares his knowledge of a playlist with Klaus. Kol initially decides he, Klaus, Elijah, and the Salvatore brothers by compulsion should sing Caroline's favorite song to her, but each time they get it wrong they sing the next song on her playlist hoping that one is her favorite song.
1. A Boring Crime

_**I do not own any of these characters. Credit for these Characters goes to tHeWriters of The Vampire Diaries television series.**_

Kol was bored as he usually was. There was nothing fun to do in Mystic Falls ever since Klaus became the boyfriend of Caroline Forbes. He had to find something soon before he'd drive the white oak stake into his own heart. Then it hit him. Kol strolled down the street with a devilish smile on his face. He did not stop for anything until, he reached the Forbes home.

Kol knocked on the door for once, but seeing as no one answered he kicked the door and broke in. Kol instantly headed for Caroline's room. Quickly Kol searched for something... anything. That's when his eyes caught sight of two items: A pair of Caroline's undergarments and an ipod. No matter which item he chose, Kol would have to deal with Caroline's rage... Caroline and Klaus' if he chose the undergarments. Kol rolled his eyes and reached for the undergarments with a smirk plastered on his lips. The sound of a door opening in the house caught his attention, causing him drop the undergarments. Not wanting to get them off the ground, he settled for the iPod and fled quickly from the scene of his crime.

Out of the bathroom door came steam along with a very soaked Caroline wrapped in a towel. "How could I forget my underwear" She muttered to herself as she made her way into the bedroom. Caroline dressed herself in a flash and finished her hair. She was supposed to meet Elena soon. Caroline's blue eyes soon glanced back on her bed. "I thought I left you there. IPod... where can you be?" She questioned with a huff as she began to search around the room for that damn iPod.

_-I know this chapter is short, but I wanted to set a clear reason as to why he has this item that belongs to Caroline-_


	2. One Direction Thing

Kol strolled into the house. Earphone buds stuffed in his ear. His eyes caught sight of Niklaus upon the couch. Kol pulled out the left bud of the headset and looked down at the iPod in his hand. "Nik, who is.. One Direction?"

Klaus shrugged his shoulders. "How would I know?"

"You stalk Caroline. I figured you knew what she liked." Klaus raised an eyebrow. He wondered why Kol would even ask. Then again, Kol was an oddball.

"Have you listened to this monstrosity she calls a playlist?" Kol wrapped his fingers around the headphones, pulling them out from the iPod. Kol pressed the play button. The sounds of this boy band made Klaus narrow his eyes. A minute in and he already hated the song. Kol smirked. "We should do something nice for Caroline."

"Well, Kol what do you have in mind?" Klaus asked in a sarcastic tone as he rolled his eyes.

"We should sing her favorite songs to her. She has a Favorites Playlist," he told Klaus. Kol could see the small interest that slightly grew in Klaus' eyes. "Let's form a band!" Kol suggested excitedly.

"Count me out." Spoke Elijah as he walked into the living room. "Would you please turn off that sour excuse for music? I was in the middle of a classic novel."

Kol turned to Elijah and smiled brightly. "Under one condition, you join our band to woo the lovely vampire Barbie."

Elijah sighed. It was obvious he was not content with the wager to have the music cease, but he rolled his eyes. "Fine." He growled.

Kol smiled in victory. "Alright it is settled then. All we need to know is who is this One Direction." Kol pondered on the thought before hearing Bekah race down the steps.

"One Direction is a boy band you morons. In order to create a band like them, you need five boys. Teenage girls drool over them."

"Just like you with every guy aye Bekah?" Kol chuckled receiving a glare from Rebekah.

"Enough Kol. Continue Rebekah." Klaus demanded.

And so, Rebekah continued. She told them about One Direction. She told them about each boy, how they looked more so rather than how they acted. She did imply that Kol would be a perfect Harry surprisingly. Rebekah had even searched their videos playing them on the big screen so the three boys would understand more and once she was finished, Kol smiled brightly.

"We must get the Salvatores and force them to help us. You can promise you'll spare Elena's life. They don't know you promised it to Caroline already." Kol rolled his eyes at the end. There was only one question, how would they get the Salvatores to their house? In a flash Kol rushed out of the house and within minutes returned with a lovely brunette doppelganger. In just a few more minutes the Salvatore boys had barged in.

"Hand her over Kol." Damon demanded

It was then that both Elijah and Klaus attacked one Salvatore. Klaus, Stefan and Elijah, Damon.

"You are joining our band and are going to sing and dance to entertain Caroline with us." The two forcefully compelled both Salvatores. "You cannot leave this mansion and you are to do everything we say. If your brother tries to escape, snap his neck." With that the two let go.

Kol pushed Elena to the door and shoved her out slamming the door in her face. No one was fond of the Gilbert girl... No one in the Mikaelson family that is. If they had it their way, she would be dead.

"What is next Kol?" Elijah asked as he rolled his eyes knowing he did not really want the answer... At all.

"We practice a dance.. Lip sync the song, and perform for Nik's lovely Caroline."

Klaus flashed towards Kol. His fingers clutched on to the collar of Kol's shirt. "If this doesn't work I will-"  
"Dagger me etcetera etcetera. Enough with the dagger threats." Kol pulled himself from Klaus and made his way to the television, turning back on the videos Rebekah had played before.

"I refuse to watch you morons even try." Rebekah hurried out the door in a flash leaving the boys to practice.

"How is this called music? And why do you need to woo Caroline? Isn't she your girlfriend?" The loud mouth Salvatore questioned as the song played on the screen.  
Klaus gave him a look which Damon fully understood. "Afraid Tyler is gonna steal her again. Gotcha."  
"That or she's dating him because she fears him." Stefan added.  
"Enough. Get back to learning the lyrics!" Klaus demanded.

An hour had past and already they had the moves down, who was lip syncing which part, what they were planning to do if someone forgot: Just lip sync and point to Caroline moving their upper body. All they needed now, was Klaus' beloved.

Rebekah was peacefully sitting at the Mystic Grill. Her eyes continuously staring over at Matt her boyfriend, until she received a call.  
"What Nik?"

"Go get Caroline and bring her here by any means." Elijah's voice came from the other line.

Rebekah sighed. "Fine Lijah, but let Nik know she won't be pleased." She spoke as she hung up.

Rebekah stared at the blond across the table from her. "They're ready.."

Caroline rolled her eyes and huffed. "Fine. I'll go, but only to see them act like idiots. I don't even like One Direction. I mean I heard their song.. but that's about it."

Rebekah shrugged her shoulders and stood leaving the Mystic Grill with Caroline. "They are morons Caroline. Idiotic morons."  
"Hey thats my boy-.. no it's still weird to say.." Caroline shuddered at almost calling Klaus her boyfriend. "Besides, at least I'm not dating an ex-boyfriend of yours."  
"No it's worse than that. You are dating Nik. Niklaus. Someone who can kill all of us whenever he pleased."

Rebekah was right. But Caroline knew that even if Klaus hurt her, he would fix it. He'd make her all better. Klaus would do almost anything if she asked him to. Which was why she had asked him to stop wreaking havoc in Mystic Falls for a while. Soon enough, they had reached the Mikaelson mansion. They could hear the boys scurrying and pressing play as they opened the door. Caroline rolled her eyes noticing a chair facing their backs, which she assumed was where she would sit. Once she sat, the song began. Caroline took a deep breath bracing herself for what was to come. She blinked twice watching as they each turned in unison and each took a turn singing a set of lyrics.

The first two, Elijah and Kol:  
Elijah: "I've tried playing it cool but when I'm looking at you I can't ever be brave 'Cause you make my heart race."  
Kol: "Shot me out of the sky. You're my kryptonite. You keep making me weak. Yeah, frozen and can't breathe"

And then they all synced their lips to the next part and lyrics of One thing from One Direction. Horrified, Caroline was dying to laugh, but she couldn't bring herself to do so. These boys seemed to have worked so hard. But why this song? Why not her favorite song?

Klaus: "Now I'm climbing the walls. But you don't notice at all, that I'm going out of my mind. All day and all night."

_"Aw but he looks so adorable trying!_" Caroline thought smiling brightly watching Klaus. She sat through the whole thing. The entire messes of dance routines, which she could tell when someone was off beat. It was a disaster, but Caroline got up with a smile and walked over to Klaus and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. "That was.. interesting. I didn't know you knew about One Direction."  
"He doesn't" Rebekah responded from upstairs.  
"This is your favorite song is it not?" Elijah asked as he leaned against the wall.  
"No! I mean, I listened to them once to this song once. But it's not my favorite song."

It was then that all the boys glared at Kol who smirked at them all. "Then what is your favorite song?" Kol asked.  
"I'm not telling. It's a weird song to like.. But this was cute. A for effort guys." Caroline giggled as she pulled away from Klaus. "I have to get back to the Grill I'm supposed to meet Elena there." She waved before dashing out of the house.

Elijah sighed and looked at both Salvatore's. "You're free to go."  
Right at that moment, without hesitation Damon and Stefan left. They did not want to be caught up in this again. Klaus on the other hand, narrowed his eyes at Kol.  
"Before you dagger me, you must know, there are more songs that could be her favorite.. we just have to try them all out! We can practice tomorrow on the next song on her list." Kol chuckled before speeding out not wanting to endure Klaus' wrath.

Once he was far away, Kol took the iPod from his pocket and began to play the next song. Within minutes he already knew exactly what they should do for the next one. Tell a story or well make a scene to the song. What was the second song on her playlist? Olly Murs: TroubleMaker.

**_-I hope you enjoyed please leave any comments on the chapter it self or grammar {I'm pretty bad with it, but I try.} What else? OH! If you have a song that you might want to see them sing to Caroline go ahead and tell me. I'm all ears for suggestions-_**


End file.
